


This Is Our Someday

by Lady_avenger37



Series: Author Inserts [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Time Rush Lyrics, College, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_avenger37/pseuds/Lady_avenger37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has lost all motivation in her work and in her hopes for love. One day a blond hair and blue eyed man changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Someday

_When everyday feels like the other_

_And everywhere looks just the same_

_When every dream seems like forever_

_And you're a face without a name_

Rachel was sitting in the Commons of her college that she’s attending, eating and trying to work, alone. Just like everyday. It became a sad routine for her and it didn’t help that she was loosing confidence in her work. Being an art major and all it wasn’t a good thing. Her next project was to make an interpretation of someone that she loves, specifically not immediate family. She already knew that it would be too hard to do one of her grandparents as the had passed. The other angle was not her forte since she’s not had great luck in that department. Being a social outcast in her pre-college days wasn’t that great either. She was branching out as well, by going a couple student orgs and meeting a few new people. Guys still didn’t see her as much else than a friend or just an acquaintance.

 

_Maybe now is our best chance_

_To finally get it right_

_Cause if the world is an apple_

_Then it's time to take a bite_

 

Out of the blue, a man dressed in a black t shirt, walks up to her. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes and probably one of the most handsome man that she’s ever met. She shyly smiles at him and he smiles back.

 

“Is this seat taken?” He askes.

 

“Nope.” She replies.

 

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Rachel’s jaw drops as he just quoted Community oh so casually like she does. “What? It’s from-“

 

“Community. I know I like that show a lot. I thought that nobody understood what I meant whenever I would say that.”

 

“Seriously? That happens to me all the time! It’s a great show and nobody knows about it except the paintball episodes.” He said as they smiled at each other.

 

_Someday it'll come together_

_Someday we will work it out_

_I know, we can turn it up all the way_

_Cause this is our someday_

_Someday is what we make it_

_Someday is right here and now_

_Why wait, why wait, why wait?_

_Cause this is our someday_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) [x4]_

_Yeah, yeah_

 

“I just love how they reference all these other shows as well.” He said.

 

“I know! It makes it more realistic as people do reference things in real life so it makes the viewer more attached and intrigued to keep watching!”

 

“It also helps you understand references that you didn’t know before and pop culture as well.”

 

“What other shows do you watch?”

 

“NCIS and a few others right now. But NCIS is my favorite so far.”

 

“Oh my god. You are perfect! I love NCIS so much!” He smiled at her and she grinned back. There was a short pause as they both ate a little bit.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks.

 

“Rachel, and yours?”

 

“Steve Rogers.”

 

“Wait, aren’t you Captain America?” Rachel asked shocked and curious on why he would talk to her of all people.

 

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

_We all have times_

_Time we wonder_

_Will the spotlight shine on me?_

_Don't let waves go and pull us under_

_We'll miss the opportunity_

_Don't look down or look back_

_It's not that far to go_

_Cause if we never trap it_

_We will never really know_

“You are my favorite Avenger by far.” Rachel said as Steve had one of the brightest smiles on his face.

 

“Thanks Rachel. Do you mind telling that to Tony Stark for me?” He joked as Rachel had to restrain her cackling laugh in front of him.

 

“It probably would make a hole in his ego.” She joked back and Steve was now the one restraining laughter.

 

_Someday it'll come together_

_Someday we will work it out_

_I know, we can turn it up all the way_

_Cause this is our someday_

_Someday is what we make it_

_Someday is right here and now_

_Why wait, why wait, why wait?_

_Cause this is our someday_

“What’s your major?” Steve asked.

 

“Entertainment Design with a focus in Digital Cinema. And what would Steve Rogers be majoring in?” Rachel replied.

 

“No major, just taking a bunch of art classes.”

 

“I’m sad that I don’t have any with you!”

 

“Same here Rachel.” Steve said as he got noticeably more nervous as he wanted to ask her out since to him, she was perfect. Rachel didn’t see that in her, all she saw was someone who people avoided and didn’t think was remotely pretty.

 

_Oh, no_

_I don't have all the answers_

_If there is one thing_

_I know for sure_

_One is good_

_But four is better_

_It took some time to get here_

_But it's better late than never!_

“Steve, why did you sit by me?” She asked him.

 

“Because a dame like you shouldn’t be sitting by herself.”

 

“Oh the sweet talker you are!”

 

“You don’t know how nervous I was to even walk over here to sit by you, because normally I’m sitting by myself as well.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want to sit by you Steve? You’re so kind and sweet!”

 

“Thanks Rachel.” Steve said blushing.

_Someday it'll come together_

_Someday we will work it out_

_I know, we can turn it up all the way_

_Cause this is our someday_

_Someday is what we make it_

_Someday is right here and now_

_Why wait, why wait, why wait?_

_Cause this is our someday_

“What are you working on right now?” He asked.

 

“Oh, it’s where we have to make a documentary about something. I still have no idea on what I’m doing mine on.”

 

“Well, um….you could…um….do your documentary on me?”

 

“Are you sure Steve?”

 

“I would be honored if it was you who did it. Anyways I’ve been being bugged by people to do one for a few years now.”

 

“Really? Plus do you want it on you, or Captain America?”

 

“Me.”

 

“When do I start?”

_Someday it'll come together_

_Someday we will work it out_

_I know, we can turn it up all the way_

_Cause this is our someday_

_Is what we make it_

_Someday is right here and now_

_Why wait, why wait, why wait?_

_Cause this is our someday_

“Tomorrow night, 7 o’clock at the Pavilion?” He asked.

“It’s a date Steve.” She said as they both got up to dump their trays. Both with new found hope in love and confidence in their lives.


End file.
